1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a resin-sealed semiconductor device in which a semiconductor pellet and chip components are sealed with a resin, and a method of manufacturing such a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices in which the semiconductor pellet and chip components such as resistors are sealed using a molding resin are already well known. One example of a method used for injecting the molding resin is the transfer molding method (for example, see the patent references 1 and 2).
However, in the resin sealing process of the transfer molding method, the sealing region is subjected to high pressure. This pressure within the sealing region becomes even higher in the case of ultra thin devices, as the size of the cross-sectional area perpendicular to the direction of flow of the injected resin is reduced. This pressure from the injected molding resin causes the bonding wires that connect the semiconductor pellet electrodes with lead electrodes and the like to be forced in the direction of the molding resin flow. As a result of this so-called wire flow, a variety of problems can arise, including disconnection of wires and undesired contact between adjacent wires, increasing the possibility of defects, and lowering the production yield of the semiconductor device.
Related Art List
Patent Reference 1
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 9-17912
Patent Reference 2
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-251344